


Land of Dreams

by Shirazia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Human Trafficking, M/M, Minor Character Death, Russian Mafia, Stripper Yuri, Stripping, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirazia/pseuds/Shirazia
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve and Otabek is in a strip club. That must count as one of the saddest ways to spend the biggest holiday in America, but boss' orders are boss’ orders.





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> Anything written in cursive is said in Russian.

24th of December somewhere in Detroit

It’s Christmas Eve and Otabek is in a strip club. That must count as one of the saddest ways to spend the biggest holiday in America, but boss' orders are boss’ orders.  
_“Mr. Altin?”_ The manager politely asks shaking Otabek off his thoughts.

The manager pushes him the papers his hand slightly shaking. The club’s revenues aren’t what they should be and his Boss wants to know why. Manager Andrej Ivanov has claimed that it is due the shipment issues and lack of variety in dancers, but the boss is at the end of his patience with Ivanov and his excuses, because no matter whether there is foul play or not the revenues are too low and there is really no excuses for that. So, Otabek is here tonight to find out the truth, although Ivanov thinks he is here for the monthly routine check. Otabek leafs through the papers and gives a curt nod. Records seem to add up, but before Boss’ bookkeeper has checked the data they can’t be certain about anything.

Ivanov visibly relaxes. He may think this is just a routine check, but he is aware of what kinda power Otabek has over his life. If Otabek is not satisfied Ivanov's head is on the line.  
_“Can I do something to make your night more pleasant, Mr. Altin? Perhaps a drink?”_ The manager asks. Otabek is pretty sure Ivanov hates him, but in the end of the day Otabek is the one who has the upper hand in this situation, so it's in Ivanov’s best interests to try to grease his palm the best he can.

 _“I don’t drink.”_ Otabek answers standing up.

 _“Perhaps one of our dancers then?”_ The manager tries.

 _“I doubt there is anyone I would like.”_ He is here to work not to have fun. His work is everything to him. Otabek trains, works and sleeps. That’s it. No girlfriend or boyfriend, no friends outside work, or even at work, and no family in America. In his line of work caring about anyone or indulging in anything is a liability. A weakness that might cost him his life.

...few hours later...

Otabek takes a sip of his water considering the information he has gained. Things are not looking good for Ivanov.

“And now welcome to the stage the one and only Angel!”

The stripper is a petite blond is wearing a skimpy schoolgirl uniform and eight inch heels, even though he appears to be a guy, albeit the prettiest boy Otabek has ever laid his eyes on.  
He starts the routine with a lazy spin that continues smoothly from the spin to an upside-down position on the pole. Otabek can’t help but admire his toned body when the dancer leans against the pole letting his hands wander on his abs and crotch his round butt grinding against the metal seeming to really enjoy his own touch. He looks like a feral cat in an angel’s body. Otabek feels his breath quickening and the beautiful blond hasn’t even started stripping. The blond is definitely something else his eyes full of fight, nothing like those empty eyed defeated looks so many dancers seemed to sport tonight.

The dancer start slowly and teasingly pulling his shirt off. When the shirt is off and his gum drop nibbles are exposed he drops dramatically on his hands and knees starting to crawl on the platform. Soon even his skirt is gone. The blond’s eyes seem to say “I want you, I want you bad.” There is no way Otabek can take his eyes off the teasing kitten now. Angel lets the audience to feel up his body and slip more small bills into his string, before he turns around and giving a coy look over his shoulder hands on the tiny piece of underwear, like he would be asking if he should take it off. The audience is going wild and throwing money at him and then finally the final offending piece of clothing is gone. He turns around making few lazy spins on the pole before the song fades to its end. A true performer. Angel hastily grabs the bills and clothes before scrambling of the stage. That finally shakes Otabek off his trance and he realizes that he is hard and he is mouth is left slightly open. How embarrassing.

The manager has appeared next to Otabek out of nowhere, like he would have been watching him. _“Wishing to have a piece of that ass, Altin? Our treat.”_ He smirks.

Otabek gives Ivanov an indifferent shrug, but he seems to take that as a yes and gestures one of the bouncers, huge guy with biceps big as an average baby’s head, to come to them.

 _“Fedorov, tell Angel to drag his little butt over here and do it now.”_ The muscle man grunts a short response before heading towards the backstage area. Otabek wants to laugh, but doesn’t. Of course the stripper’s name is Angel.  
Soon the slender blond wearing tiny shorts is half dragged in by the bouncer. The blond doesn’t bother to look at Otabek and for some reason that bothers Otabek more than it should.

 _“Angel, you are going to spend the night with this gentleman. He is important, so make sure he enjoys it.”_  
The blond’s eyes light with anger and without even sparing Otabek half a second of his time he he spats out in angry Russian. _“I have told you, I don’t do that shit. I am not a whore, I am a dancer._ ” That surprises Otabek and he can’t help but feel intrigued by the blond. So innocent and angelic looking, but yet so full of fire. No dancer talks to their boss like that and anyway, usually the dancers are more than willing to sleep with clients as a lot of strippers are strapped for cash. You know got kids to raise, drug addictions and loans with high interests that need to be paid .  
_“Angel, my sweet Angel don’t be so shy.”_ The manager sighs. Otabek wants to raise his eyebrow but remains stoic as usual. The last word he would have used to describe the blond is shy.

The blond just keeps on scowling his fists balled up.

The manager sighs taking a sip of his whiskey. _“Do I have to remind you of the contract, Yuri?”_ His tone is sweet, like he would be talking to a child, but the hidden meaning of his words is clear: the blond is most likely one of those starry-eyed kids from Eastern Europe who were promised well paid modeling and waitering jobs in America only them to end up working as prostitutes.

For a second the blond looks like he is going to blow up, but then his expression suddenly melts into a sultry smile and he leans closer to Otabek whispering in heavily accented English. “I make you feel good. Follow me, da?” The blond still looks edible good in his skimpy clothes and his eyes are still the most captivating shade of green, but the fire is gone.


	2. Motel California

_“Russian is fine, Angel”_  He tells the blond before turning his attention back to the manager of the club. Otabek doesn’t like the way the guy operates this place and likes him even less as a person. The manager is well known for his taste for expensive vodka and jailbaits.

 _“I will take him with me and bring him back tomorrow at one pm.”_  Otabek states leaving no room for objection.

The manager looks hesitant.  _“We got great rooms in the back, Mr. Altin. I am sure you don’t want to go through all the trouble of taking him to your home.”_  He says taking hold of Yuri´s wrist. The blond winces.  _“This one is a bit feisty, might try something funny like running away. You know how they sometimes are.”_   He tells Otabek, like they would be on the same side, like Otabek would have a habit of forcing unwilling prostituted to sleep with him.

Otabek keeps his face neutral, which seems to annoy Ivanov even more.  _“I am sure I can handle a tiny kitten like that. Also, I happen to know that you have cameras in your rooms, and I am very fond of my privacy.”_   There is no question in Otabek’s mind about the fact that Ivanov is desperate for any leverage over him, to balance the power a bit.  Maybe even gain some lost favor back with the boss and having a video of him with Yuri would be just that.

The manager doesn’t look completely happy but nods. It is not like he could forbid Otabek of doing that, he is after all higher ranking than the club manager. From the corner of his eye Otabek can see that the petite blond looks surprised, although he is obviously trying to look indifferent.  “Of course, Mr. Altin. Have a great night, and uh if you do any permanent damage to him I gotta bring it up with the boss. He should be clean, got him tested last week..” he keeps talking like the kid, Yuri, would not even be there or would be some kinda pot plant or something. That annoys Otabek. it’s not like he wouldn’t have done his part of arranging girls from Russia to Detroit and beating people to pulp. No, he is not pretending he is some saint, but at least he tries to treat everyone as humans, sometimes there is no choice though.

He looks at the blond. _“Get your coat and meet me here. 2 minutes.”_

 _“Uh I got no coat mister Altin.”_  The blond mutters sounding almost ashamed.

Otabek raises his eyebrow at the manager who shrugs. _“He doesn’t leave the premises, too much of a troublemaker.”_

_“Fine, find him a coat then. I am sure you don’t want your merchandise to get sick.”_

Ivanov looks even more displeased than before, if that’s even possible, but does follow Otabek’s orders and nods to one of the bouncers hanging close to them. “Bring me one of those coats that was left behind.”

In few minutes they are walking out of the club. The blond wearing a too large leopard coat. It is hideously tacky but looks warm at least.  It is still dark outside, and the street is almost empty, only some drunken people arguing with each other, trash and graffittis covering the grey concrete buildings, but Yuri seems excited, although he obviously tries to hide it. The kid probably hasn’t had many chances to leave the club Otabek thinks absentmindedly while directing the blond towards his bike. It may be winter, but the drive here was short, and the day was fairly warm so he decided to brave the weather.

 _“Hold on tight.”_  Otabek tells him. The blond doesn´t argue and puts his hands around Otabek´s leather glad upper body. Otabek thinks how nice it feels, and especially how right it feels, like the blond would have ridden with him million times before. They speed through the sleeping city and Otabek tries to shake off his mushy thoughts. It is no use to get attached to this blond. It would only cause problems, probably for both of them.

The ride is even shorter than expected ,because of the low traffic, and soon they are at the closest motel. Otabek would prefer his own bed, but it is an unnecessary risk to let just anyone know where he lives. There is no evidence that he could trust the blond and just last month his gang brother was shot in his own home. Being paranoid keeps you alive around here.

Once the motel door closes the blond is all over him. Kissing his neck and draping his long legs around his waist seeming almost desperate, but Otabek is having none of that and almost gently untangles him off him and pushes him towards the bed. The blond looks confused for a moment but then starts pulling his clothes off.  _“You want it rough hmm? push me around a little.”_  he says trying to sound sultry and seductive but coming off more as too young and scared.

 _“No, I am not going to have sex with you.”_ ” Otabek states sternly.

The blond may be trying to act like he is some kinda nymph, but Otabek can see it is his eyes: the blond is scared and anxious.

Yuri frowns unable to hide his confusion.  _“But you brought me here to have sex with you? You told so to the shithea..manager.”_

 _“You obviously don´t want it, so we are not going to do it. You told so to the manager.”_ Otabek points out matter of factly.

Yuri pales and pleads. _“But…just tell me what you like or just let me make you feel good…I will do anything!”_

Otabek interrupts Yuri´s rambling and tries to sound somewhat soothing. He is not really good at that, but tries to think about his little sisters and how he used to calm them down. Not that they would be that little anymore. It has been years since he was in Almaty the last time.

_“I will tell your boss we had sex, and anyway it is my business what I want to do with you, not his."_

_“But…”_  Yuri tries.

 _“It is fine, I don´t do one nights stands.”_  …but with you I would have made an exception.Otabek states moving to sit on the worn-out armchair. Lights of the neon sign outside flicker painting the room faintly pink and green revealing the stains on the paisley duvet. Everything in the room is cheap and dirty. Just then loud growl of an empty stomach can be heard.

 _“You are hungry. Is pizza ok?”_  Otabek asks. The kid is scrawny and looks like he could use a meal or two, and it is not like he himself would have had time to eat anything other than the depressing gas station coffee and soggy sandwich he bought from the same place over ten hours ago.

 _“Uh yeah? But like I got no money, but I can…uh pay you back later?”_  He sounds uncertain, but is obviously hungry. 

 _“It´s only like five bucks Yuri. You don´t have to pay me back. I am hungry, so would have ordered food anyway.”_ That´s probably most he has said for weeks.

The pizza cook tells him that their food should be there in 30 minutes or so, and he hangs up turning his attention back to Yuri. _“If you want to pay me back tell me about the contract and your work, and when the food arrives we can eat.”_  The blond nods understanding and seeming a bit more relaxed. Food in exchange for information. It´s a fair deal, especially as Yuri seems to really hate Ivanov, or at least dislike the guy as much as Otabek does.

Yuri stares at his toes seeming embarrassed and angry _“I am from Russia and came here few months ago. They promised me a modeling job. Said I was really pretty and that I would make a lot of money...and I believed them. I don´t know how can anyone be so stupid."_ He says sounding pissed off. _"When we came here…well, .it is not a modeling job, obviously. But I owe them a lot, like they say I must pay for my upkeep, flights and health care of... Well, and anyway every day the debt gets bigger or at least doesn´t seem to get much smaller, no matter how much I work, and before I pay it off they own me. You must think I am an idiot.”_  He laughs a bit sounding ashamed, but still angry. No one likes to admit they fell for a scam.

Otabek nods. The usual story: a dream of a better life so many kids in desperate situations fall for, so it is not like he would think Yuri is an idiot. Especially considering his own past. But he needs more info, there is something the manager is doing behind the Boss´back and he needs to figure out exactly what, so he keeps asking Yuri questions. 

A knock at the door interrupts their chat. Otabek puts a finger on his lips and gestures Yuri to go to the bathroom clicking his gun off safety and only then moving next to the door.

Hopefully it is only the pizza guy. However, it hasn´t even been ten minutes since he ordered the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo second chapter!  
> Sorry for taking forever and sorry for the cliffhanger. I haven´t had any time to write and also didin´t have computer. Thanks for reading =)


	3. Guns and food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> This chapter´s first part is pretty violent in a fairly graphic way. If that is not something you are comfortable with I can send you a summary.

Otabek peeks between the closed mint green curtains: two guys, one of them holding an assault rifle and the other holding a standard 9mm. Shit. He only has his handgun with him and there is no other exit out of here. They are trapped and underarmed.

Round of bullets pierces the room´s thin plywood door and almost immediately someone kicks the door down, but before the guy can fire his assault riffle again Otabek has put two bullets through his head. The guy still manages to pull the trigger though and the bullet sinks somewhere around where Yuri was crouching, but Otabek has no time to check if he is ok as the other goon is already in and actively trying to kill him. Otabek aims at him and pulls the trigger but misses by two inches. The guy however doesn´t miss, the bullet scrapes Otabek´s arm and swipes the gun out of his hand. Fuck. He manages to duck out of the way of the next bullet aimed at him just in time, but odds to survive this are not in his favor. His opponent still has plenty of bullets left and his gun is out of reach. The thug smirks at Otabek like he knows it too and aims his gun towards his head.

 _“Hey asshole, leave him be!”_ The blond yells and pulls trigger of the assault rifle repeatedly. Only one of the ten bullets actually hits the thug. The guy is bleeding but still trying to off Yuri, but misses. However, the distraction has given Otabek just enough time to grab his own handgun. He shoots three bullets trough the guy´s upper body and head before he has another chance to shoot Yuri. The thug collapses on the floor and for a few seconds it is eerily silent.

Otabek gets up and kicks the bodies on the ground to make sure that they are indeed dead before turning to Yuri, who luckily seems to be uninjured, but is still clutching the riffle. _“We gotta leave. Now.”_ He tells the blond who nods but doesn’t say anything. Someone must have heard the bullets though and so they probably have less than four minutes to be out of here or they will get arrested, because even though this is a so called bad neighborhood several gun shots won´t be ignored by locals and when cops find the two dead bodies shit will hit the fan.  They are already almost out of the room when Otabek spots a hand grenade tugged in thug number one`s belt and takes it that would help to ruin some evidence at least.

When they are about twenty feet away from the room Otabek pulls the pin and throws the grenade towards their room. They start running again and in seconds the room is in flames.

They jump on his bike Yuri still pulling the jacket on when they speed off. They are barely out of the property when first police cars arrive. That was close, too close. Otabek directs his bike towards the suburbs the kitten shivering behind him, maybe because it is cold outside and maybe because he was in a shootout and he almost died.

Otabek has concluded that the guys were most likely sent by Ivanov and had followed them from the club. No one else would have really known that he was at the motel California, unless it was of course someone else who holds grudges against him and followed him from the club. The guys kinda looked Japanese to him, now that he thinks about it.

They speed through the streets, still following the speed limits though, as it would be really stupid to be stopped by the cops for speeding right now and makes a swift decision to head out his apartment. It is the best option as it is close enough but also far enough from the crime scene and no one knows he lives here. He may have to move after this, but they need a safe place to lay low while the police are on the case and his hand needs to be stitched up. They could head out of the state, but they are probably safer in Detroit than outside it. In here police or public doesn´t care much  if it is just another dead thug, but outside it`s a different story.

Police probably does not know who they are looking for anyway, not at least yet, as this particular 20 bucks per night motel doesn´t have cameras. The receptionist of course saw him, but it should be fine as the owner is old and almost completely blind as far as he has heard. Plus everyone around here knows that it´s better for their own safety to not to have seen, heard or even remember anything, if the police asks. So, even if someone saw them leaving after the gun shots it is not likely that they would tell about it to the cops, but you never know.

His place is located in one of the rougher parts of the city, so no one really pays attention to them. Yuri looks like your average hooker and in the eyes of the public Otabek is just another thug. Basically they look just like everyone else in this neighborhood. Otabek´s bloody hand might have attracted some attention, but he has hidden it and under the hideous leopard coat and for an outsider it looks like he is just holding his hand around Yuri´s waist.

His fourth-floor apartment is small and spartan: one room and a tiny bathroom. A mattress tucked into corner and a white dresser with shipped paint standing next to it. The kitchen consists of a hot plate and a small fridge next to it.

 _“This is where you live?”_ The blond asks looking surprised. He was probably expecting someone of Otabek´s rank to live in a nicer apartment with a real bed, couch and perhaps even fancy things like brand new tv or an actual oven at least.

Otabek nods going straight to the bathroom cabinet and pulling out his first aid kit. _“ It has everything I need.”_ to Otabek this is not his home, home is in Almaty, the apartment is just a place to sleep and shower.

Yuri snorts _“You don´t need much then.”_ Despite everything the blond is acting surprisingly calm and normal, which makes Otabek wonder if he is in shock.

 _"Can you sew, Kitten?”_ Otabek decides to ask. He can probably stich the wound himself, but it would be easier and probably neater if someone else did it.

 _“A bit. Wait what you just called me_?” Yuri frowns standing in the doorway and watching Otabek to clean the wound.

 _“Uh nothing, here is the kit.”_ The blond narrows his eyes, but gets to work. His touch is surprisingly gentle and soon there is only a neat line of stiches. However, the blond is still shivering a bit and his stomach makes another growling sound. They never got the chance to eat the pizza after all. 

 _What now?”_ He asks looking at Otabek like he is hoping he would have the answer. A lot has happened during the past few hours.

 _“Thanks for the stiches. Well, we wait. There should be food in the cupboard though and you can shower, if you want.”_ The blond nods and pats to the bathroom. Before the door closes he can see flash of Yuri´s naked back. Otabek swallows now is not the time to think about Yuri`s naked body. No matter gorgeous it may be, he still has business to take care of.

Otabek digs up his burner phone. Luckily it´s still undamaged. Only after few seconds of calling someone answers with a rough “ _Da?_ ” Sergei isn´t happy to be woken up by a phone call at 4 am, but Otabek really has no choice about this. Some things have to be taken care of now and can´t wait for tomorrow.

“Hey brother, I think California is such a nice place. I got a little bunny with me I met at work today and we were thinking about heading there. Andrej didn´t like the idea though, I think. What do you think?”

“California? I think I will get back to you with an answer later today. See ya brother.” Otabek ends the call and hopes that Sergei will have some good news for him tomorrow or well actually today because it is already 4 am. 

Otabek clicks on the old tv that he salvaged from the junk pile and put on the local news. It is piece of trash only has two working channels and no colors, but it is a tv and can be useful at times. Their little shootout is all over the news, but police has no suspects. The officer on the spot tells the press that they assume it was a gang related violence, which is good. They won´t look into it that deeply if they think it was just bunch of thugs fighting about territory or something, especially if the boss throws them few dollars. Detroit´s police force is not exactly free of corruption. However, they are far from clear… or well, he is far from clear at least. Yuri just saw him to kill two guns for hire and there might some of his blood in the room and Yuri´s finger prints on the assault riffle, and that´s an issue. Also it is always possible that some fresh out of police school cop with high morals get assigned to the case.

The cupboards are almost empty as expected, but there is a packet of pasta and a can of tomato sauce. Better than nothing. He is stirring the pasta when his wet blond emerges from the bathroom wearing Otabek´s tee and boxers. The clothes hang on him loosely as the blond doesn´t have Otabek´s muscles. _“Uh Altin, thanks for like saving my life and being nice or whatever.”_   He says scratching his head water droplets dripping on the floor. He reminds Otabek of a wet kitten, so cute, but seems uncomfortable. Otabek feels like petting his blond locks.

 _“No problem, and uh thanks for the stiches and saving my life too. I mean, good work with the riffle.”_ he mumbles. Their eyes meet, and Yuri almost smiles, but then his stomach growls loudly again. _“I made pasta.”_ Otabek says awkwardly, _“and uh merry Christmas Yuri.”_

 _“Oh yeah it is Christmas in here. Well, merry Christmas Altin.”_ Yuri´s scowl deepens a bit. Holidays always make Otabek feel blue too.

 _“You can call me Otabek.”_ He tells the kitten. After all they almost died together today.

 _“Ok, Otabek. Whatever.”_ It looks like Yuri would be smiling a bit but trying to hide it by scowling and trying to look indifferent.

They sit on the floor eating pasta from his mismatched and chipped plates and watching with mild interest some bad movie about kung fu vampires. It is oddly domestic and nice. Almost like there wouldn´t have been an attempt to kill them or like Otabek wouldn´t have killed two guys about an hour ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research about guns, police response times and hand grenades for this chapter to make it more realistic, so hopefully it was believable. My search history looks like I would be planning some kinda crime though lol, cause I had to google stuff like bullet graze wounds and hand grenade damage.
> 
> BTW thanks so much for all the kudos and other positive feedback, those really made my day!

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote instead of sleeping. Inspired by a human trafficking document I watched. Let me know if you liked it, so I know if I should continue it =) PS: will come back to edit this soon.


End file.
